1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to torque wrench tools and consists particularly in a power-drive torque wrench tool for applying predetermined tension to tods such as coal mine roof trusses having their adjacent end portions parallel to each other.
2. The Prior Art
Power driven socket wrenches are well known, but applicants are unaware of any having specific adaptability to the application of predetermined tension to rods arranged like the parallel rods of coal mine roof trusses.